gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Outcast
Outcast is an original song that is featured in Sweet Dreams, the nineteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions, with Jake, Kitty, Marley, Ryder and Unique singing lead. In the episode it is written by Marley. As Finn and Will decide to work as a team to work New Directions past Regionals to Nationals, Will cancels the setlist for Regionals and asks Marley to teach everyone one of her original songs, Outcast. She happily agrees. But just before the song begins, Kurt and Rachel are back at their New York apartment and news about whether Rachel has gotten the role has finally come. As Rachel says she has a callback for Fanny in Funny Girl, the song begins. Marley sings as she stands in the auditorium stage while everyone in the Glee Club watches her. Slowly, the Glee Club joins her on stage and sings with her. They dance and enjoy themselves, representing what they're singing, outcasts. Will looks intrigued at the Glee Club and joins in at the ending of the song, performing a cartwheel as he gets on stage. Together they all put their hands in together and release. Despite Finn having said to have joined the Glee Club as a team, working with Will, he does not appear during the song and doesn't appear for the rest of Season Four. Lyrics Marley: Who's to say, Who's not okay? The breakaways, Will outlast, will outlast Jake: Sticks and stones, Won't break these bones They're just some drones, To get past, I'll get past Unique with Jake: Feeling downcast, Like an outcast Underdogs, it's time to bite back! Marley with Kitty and New Directions: We are, we are, we are, (Marley: Are!) Stronger from every scar, (Marley: Scar!) Brighter than any star! (Marley: Star!) Marley with Kitty, Jake and New Directions: We're the outcast! O-o-outcast! There's nothing you can say, (Marley: Say!) To blow our dreams away! (Marley: Away!) We rise above the fray! (Marley: Fray!) We're the outcast! O-o-outcast! Ryder with Kitty: In this skin, I'm better than, I've ever been, so take that, yeah, take that Jake with Marley: The test of time will show who shines It will be mine Yeah, the last laugh, the last laugh Unique with Jake (New Directions): Feel (Feel) ing (Ing) down (Down) cast (Cast), (Marley: You're feeling) Like (Like) an (An) out (Out) cast (Cast) (Marley: Like an outcast) Un (Un) der (Der) dogs (Dogs), it's (It's) (Marley: Yeah!) time (Time) to Unique and Jake with New Directions: It's time to bite back! Marley with Kitty and New Directions: We are, we are, we are (Marley: Are!) Stronger from every scar, (Marley: Scar!) Brighter than any star! (Marley: Star!) Marley with Kitty, Jake and New Directions: We're the outcast! O-o-outcast! There's nothing you can say, (Marley: Say!) To blow our dreams away! (Marley: Away!) We rise above the fray! (Marley: Fray!) We're the outcast! O-o-outcast! Jake and Marley: I'd rather be outrageous than, Unique and Ryder: Just another dull cliché again! Jake and Marley: I'd rather be a rainbow than, Marley and Unique: Just some shade of gray! Ryder (New Directions): We are, we are, we are (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) Stronger from every scar, (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) (Marley: Yeah...) Brighter than any star (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) (Marley: Yeah...) The outcast (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) Jake: The outcast... New Directions: Oh, whoa! Oh, whoa! Marley with Kitty, Jake and New Directions: Stronger from every scar! Kitty and Jake with New Directions: The outcast! (Marley: Outcast!) O-o-outcast! (Marley: Outcast!) New Directions: Oh, whoa! Oh, whoa! Kitty and Jake with New Directions: (Marley: Oooh!) Brighter than any star! (Marley: Oooh!) The outcast! O-o-outcast (Jake: The outcast...) New Directions: Oh, whoa! Oh, whoa! Marley with Kitty, Jake and New Directions: We are, we are, we are, (Unique: Yes, we are!) The outcast! O-o-outcast! Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by New Directions Gallery OUT1.png Outcast karley.gif 2outcast karley.gif 1outcast karley.gif Outcast.png Jarley169.png Jarley903.gif Jyley.gif Pleasejakedon'tcockblockthem jyley.gif Ryleyoutcast.gif SDshot17.png gle_419_performance_Outcast_tagged_640x360_26573891741.jpg Glee-Outcast-Full-Performance-Video-622x349.jpg OUT2.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Original Songs Category:Glee Songs